Përdoruesi diskutim:Ko.S.ystem.OV@
Mundësh këtu mu ma lon një Mesazhë: Truse :: Here can you leave me a Message: Click ::::Hier kannst du mir ein Nachricht hinterlassen: Drück Figura:Plume ombre.png ;:Përdoruesi diskutim:Ko.S.ystem.OV@/Deutsch :: Wenn du das Lesen kannst, brauchst du kein Dolmetscher, solltest du der Deutsche Sprache mächtig sein schreib mir auf Deutsch, solltest du Deutsch aber kein Albanisch können und hilfe brauchst, wende dich an mich. - Bitte die Diskussion-Seite auf deutsch benutzen falls du auf Deutsch schreibst. :Munësh edhe e-mail me shkru ose qofse nuk ki qef me pa qert shka ke shkru, dhe mos harro me shkrujt Nickun, d.m.th. emnin si Përdorues. center Arkiva *Arkiva-1 Je bere administrues Je bere administrues. Po pate ndonje pyetje me thuaj (ndoshta dhe me email se s'kam pasur shume kohe per Wikipedian). Dori | Diskutim 2005 Tetor 29 15:09 (UTC) : Flm, pytje nuk kam, qofse e kam najno, nuk priti dhe veti, sa sjam ne punë (Pushim të Punes), kam une kohë. A ka nevoje A mendon se ka nevoje qe te hapet nje artikull per kete person Bashkim Berisha ? :Pse, a ki naj qëllim? Perdoruesi_82.114.72.162 Tung. Çka është puna e këtij njeri veç Chaos o ka bon. Der Junge ist nicht ganz dicht im Kopf. Ciao.--Beli 2005 Nëntor 4 17:18 (UTC) :E Bllokova për tre ditë, tani mas sanena duhet me kshyr.--Ko.S.ystem.OV@ | Diskutim?!? 2005 Nëntor 4 18:34 (UTC) Perdorim i shemtuar i gjuhes Une nuk e di se kushe e ben redaktimin e artikujve te wikipedia-s ne gjuhen shqipe, por eshte e qarte nga mesazhet dhe redaktimet tek-tuk, qe personi flet nje shqipe te shemtuar dhe jo letrare. Nuk ma ha mendja se ky eshte nje fenomen qe shdaqet ne gjuhe te tjera. Sa dialekte perfaqesohen ketu??? Do sugjeroja qe redaktori ose te mesonte nje shqipe te persosur (per redaktimet ne kete website; ne jeten private te perdor cfare te doje) ose t'ja leje kete dtyre nje personi qe e di ta flase gjuhen mire. Rugova - tek Wikipedia Gjermanisht Tung. Pse bre burrë pe shkruan Kosovo, Serbien - a pak kena luftue na me ta per me hjek at term e ti vullnetarisht po e shkruan ashtu!!!!Beli 2005 Nëntor 20 22:03 (UTC) :Kshir ma mir pak, edhe nuk ësht puna në Wikipedia të jen Platform e Politikës: de.wiki nuk ësht faji jem që na kuhëm halo nër-Serbi. --Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 2005 Nëntor 21 15:53 (UTC) *Kqyre, Kosova nuk është nën Sërbi, po është administruar nga UNMIKu sipas rezolutes së kombëve të bashkuara Nr.: Rezoluta 1244. Po edhe pse ata neve n'a kanë okupuar për shumë dekada, na kurrë nuk kemi qenë nën Serbi. Nuk është puna platform e politikës apo jo, por fakti se Kosova nuk është südserbische Provinz siç thojn serbet. Tung Beli 2005 Nëntor 21 18:33 (UTC) : Pe kuptoj shka po don me thon, amo për krejt boten jema na nër Sërbi, une e di, ti e din, që Kosova ësht nër UNMIK amo na njifëm ende nër-Serbi.--Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 2005 Nëntor 21 18:47 (UTC) Lista e sportisteve shqipetar Shiko se dikush e ka prish artikullin Listë e sportistëve shqiptar. Beli 2005 Nëntor 26 12:12 (UTC) Adem Demaci Ky artikull eshte i shkruar gabimisht. Adem Demaçi ekziston dhe i shkruar korrekt me "ç". Pra ky artikulli i ri duhet te behet redirect tek artikulli i shkruar korrekt.Beli 2005 Dhjetor 4 01:53 (UTC) : Un nuk mu me thon shum për ket njeri, se e di vetëm me burgin, politik dhe RTK, amo nëse thua që ësht gabim, ma mir redirect, kshyre at artikull qka e saktë dhe bashkoji tani e boj redirect. --Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 2005 Dhjetor 4 01:59 (UTC) Stampa VF Nëse ke mundësi sheno një koment për çka përdoret stampa:VF edhe sampat tjera nëse mundesh. Flm për trikin me noinclude. --Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 15 16:21 (UTC) : Stampa:VF përdoret për Lista e filmave sipas vitit, amo mir e ki, duhet me shenu dhe ska për se ( bitte ).--Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 2005 Dhjetor 16 16:54 (UTC) Stampa:Navigacion Stampa:Navigacion a po bonë punë a jo? --Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 18 02:24 (UTC) jo ajo vetem list ësht, ata e përdori per tjeter navigacion. --Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 2005 Dhjetor 18 02:27 (UTC) Ke përgjegje këtu Edhe mu po më doket ma mië mi shkru titujt e artikujve shqip. Gegënisht, toskërisht, latinisht, gjuhë rrugës, anglisht, (... maxhupisht) me i bo #redirect. Çka po menon ti, a asht ma mir, se edhe kur të lypin "such worter" shqiptart i bjen te na ma shumë vetë. --Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 18 21:44 (UTC)